


Our Lost Happy Ending

by yeolmaenpc



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Brain Damage, Car Accidents, Fainting, Hospitals, M/M, Memory Loss, Soft Park Chanyeol, Vomiting, supportive Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolmaenpc/pseuds/yeolmaenpc
Summary: The hospital was crowded,it was the middle of night in Seoul,and Chanyeol wasn't the only one being driven in from the 4 car pile-up accident down on the south-bound highway out of the city, but when Baekhyun heard the distance screeching of an ambulance there was zero doubt in his mind that it was anyone buthis Chanyeol...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!!Warning!!!  
> !!!Please pay attention to the tags!!!

The hospital was crowded, it was the middle of night in Seoul, and Chanyeol wasn't the only one being driven in from the 4 car pile-up accident down on the south-bound highway out of the city, but when Baekhyun heard the distance screeching of an ambulance there was zero doubt in his mind that is was anyone but his Chanyeol.

He thundered through the emergency room, his sneakers squeaking on the pristine white tiles. He ignored the authorized personnel only sign hanging on the large double doors and he blindly surged foreword his heart stinging as he unconsciously thought of the worst. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost sliding  
comically on the freshly waxed floor, at the sight before him.  
Chanyeol was being wheeled inside the hospital, 4 paramedics jogging alongside him, a surgeon  
accompanying them.  
Chanyeol's beautiful eyes were closed, his baby-pink hoodie was covered in his own dried vomit, his head lolled to the left giving Baekhyun a good view of his open mouth and blood stained lips with more of the horrid liquid streaming from his temple, soaking the white sheets covering the stretcher. His left ankle  
was bent at an awkward angle, his right arm curled protectively under his chin, and his stomach was bleeding profusely from a large open gash on his abdomen. Baekhyun screamed, his own voice sounded a million miles away. This caused a nearby nurse to rush over, instinctively stepping in front of him and blocking Baekhyun's view of Chanyeol as the doctor's led him away.  
"Sir. You're not supposed to be here. You need to calm down sir. please go and wait in the waiting  
room," She explained, Baekhyun wasn't listening, craning his neck to see his fiance as he heard the  
paramedics yelling to one another in medical gibberish.  
"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun screamed until his throat was dry and his voice almost gone, he screamed as the  
doors to the nearest operating room swung shut with the silence of a ghost. He screamed and allowed the tears to stream down his face, let them wet his shirt and drip onto the floor, the sounds they made as they hit the floor sounding to Baekhyun like the ticks on a clock. "CHANYEOL!"

******

Baekhyun didn't know how long he cried, or how long he stood in that empty hallway staring at the small drops of scarlet that had fallen on the floor. He wasn't sure how much time had passed before the nurse was allowed to lead him back to the waiting room where he was deposited next to a woman cradling a sleeping infant. Baekhyun didn't acknowledge the woman, deciding instead to focus on his feet, forcing himself to take deep breaths and promising himself that everything would be okay. He would see his beautiful Chanyeol again, the doctors here were trained and they knew what they were doing. But Baekhyun kept seeing his poor fiance, unconscious and bleeding with broken bones. He cried and cried, he coughed as more tears slid down his face.

Baekhyun has never cried like this in his entire life...

"Is that your partner in there?" Baekhyun lifted his head slowly at the sound of the voice, it was the woman, patting the infant's back slowly as it stirred in her arms. Baekhyun only nodded. "They'll be okay, the doctors here are some of the best," The woman was only trying to help, and her kind words should have worked but Baekhyun only wanted her to be quiet. But of course he didn't say that. so he just nodded once more, turning his head to glance at the large television mounted on the wall in the corner.  
"2 dead, 7 wounded in 4 car pile-up on southbound Highway out of the city of Seoul. The accident was believed to be caused by some black-ice that had formed on the 6 lane road due too the drop in temperature over the_" The conversation ended as Baekhyun looked away and could no longer see the subtitles running across the images of smoking cars and flashing ambulances. He had seen Chanyeol's car, the front was rammed into another, the metal smashed in waves, flames billowed from the engine of the abandoned auto-mobile. Baekhyun stood and began to pace, chewing nervously on the finger-nail of his left thumb.


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know how long he waited, nor what time it was when he finally drifted into a restless  
sleep full of visions of the worst possibilities.

He didn't know what time it was when he was  
gently shaken awake by a cleanly dressed surgeon, his hair slicked back, his beard neatly  
trimmed, his eyes kind and intelligent.

"I'm so sorry sir," The surgeon said. His eyes softening in sympathy. "We did everything that we could. we need to open his skull, his brain is swelling and his heart rate is increasing, if we don't get in  
there, he'll die!"

Another doctor yelled as his patient was wheeled into the operating room.

"We need to stem the blood from the gash in his abdomen, or he'll bleed out and there'll be no  
point for opening him up!" Another surgeon argued, throwing aside blood soaked bandages and frantically replacing them as more of his patients blood pulsed onto the floor.

"Dr. Kim, open him up and stop the swelling. I'll help you stop the blood flow Dr. Hyun," A  
young assistant piped up, looking the two surgeons nervously.

Chanyeol groaned on the table,  
blinking as he slowly began to regain consciousness. One of the surgeon's scrambled to retrieve  
sedatives to ease Chanyeol back into his gray river of unconsciousness.  
Chanyeol clenched his tearful eyes shut  
tight, a few tears escaping out of the corner as his muscles spasmed, he began to convulse,  
writhing on the table and groaning in pain.

"He's seizing! We need to open him up NOW!" Dr. Kim, the neurologist, yelled, reaching for the  
tray of tools as another doctor arrived, syringe in hand.  
She reached out holding Chanyeol's arm  
down against the table as the rest of his body convulsed completely out of his control. She injected  
it into his arm, allowing him to come to rest against the table limp and panting, his body tired from  
the exertion.

******

Baekhyun had decided that tonight he had cried more than he had in his entire life. Even in his  
sleep his cheeks were tear lined and sticky. He didn't  
know what time it was when he finally fell asleep, his fiance's cold hand still clasped tightly in his  
own.

Chanyeol groaned, loud enough to stir Baekhyun awake and Baekhyun lifted his head, trying  
to rub the sleep from his eyes. His back was sore from the god-awful excuse for a  
chair the hospital had provided him with.  
Morning sunlight streamed through the thin blinds,  
illuminating the room in his welcoming glow.

He glanced at Chanyeol's weak figure on the bed, looking much smaller than ever.

A nurse was in the room with them, he was kneeling in front of Chanyeol's bed, holding one of the  
boy's feet in his hand gently massaging it.

Baekhyun didn't have to ask to know what the nurse was  
hoping to do. The accident had not only injured Chanyeol's brain but it had severed his spinal cord as  
well, leaving his legs useless.

"Come on baby," Baekhyun urged gently, rubbing small circles in the top of his fiance's hand.  
"Wiggle your toes Chanyeol. You can do it love," Baekhyun cooed, kissing the top of Chanyeol's head. The  
boy only groaned, looking up at the ceiling as if it were some ancient language that only he could decipher.

"Come on boy, just try," The nurse urged, gently rubbing the calf above the foot. Chanyeol lifted his head, now concentrated on his foot, his tongue sticking cutely out of the side of his mouth in concentration. He whined in frustration as once again, he couldn't do it.

"Good job love," Baekhyun said, kissing Chanyeol's hand gently.

But Chanyeol whined once more  
as the nurse gently lifted Chanyeol's hospital gown and began to change his diaper. Because the accident had rendered Chanyeol's lower half useless it had also robbed him of any control over his bladder and bowel, making diapers an absolute necessity.

Of course, Chanyeol didn't feel any shame, he didn't understand why he should, he only knew that he didn't like being changed and he expressed this by whimpering softly.

Baekhyun kissed him once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"The doctor said that you can come home in a week, how's that sound, love?" Baekhyun asked.

He wondered if Chanyeol would recognize the house, or Mongryong. Chanyeol hadn't recognized Baekhyun at first, until Baekhyun began to talk. It was as if his voice had switched something in Chanyeol's brain causing him to become instantly recognized.

Baekhyun knew that life with Chanyeol would be  
different now, a lot different. Chanyeol needed help with so many things now, even getting dressed was now a difficult task for the younger boy, but Baekhyun didn't care. He would gladly carry Chanyeol every second of every day if it meant that he got to spend time with him.

The accident had left Chanyeol alive, but only barely.

~

Finally the time came, it was time for Chanyeol to come home. It was a crisp, cold early February  
morning and fresh snow littered the grounds of the hospital. And, although it was nearly 8:00 AM,  
on a normal day Chanyeol and Baekhyun would already be hard at work practicing EXO dances, Chanyeol was  
sound asleep snoring softly.

Baekhyun was walking the hallways, heading out the main entrance and heading to his car in a swift jog, his breath coming in visible puffs as he made his way across the parking lot.

Eventually he reached his car and backed it up, heading back to the entrance of the hospital where he would  
park it, leave it running, and got get his Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun returned to the hospital room, Chanyeol was awake, looking out the window and rolling a small rubber bouncy ball around in his right hand.

Baekhyun smiled at him and kissed the side of his  
temple as he unfolded the wheelchair from where it sat beside his fiance's bed. The chair itself was made of black leather that squeaked when Chanyeol moved around to much, it was new and had a reflective shine to it.

"Come on baby," Baekhyun cooed softly as he gently lift Chanyeol off of the bed and carefully deposited him in the chair.

Chanyeol rewarded him with a beautiful smile, before lifting his fingers and tentatively beginning to chew on them.

Baekhyun gently removed them from his mouth  
resulting in a whine from his fiance. "No no little love, remember? That's yucky," Baekhyun gently  
chastised, Chanyeol nodded slowly.

Baekhyun kissed the top of both his hands and gently pushed the chair out of the room, (he had already checked Chanyeol out of the hospital) and out the main doors toward the waiting car.

Baekhyun opened the passenger door and gently lifted Chanyeol, placing him inside, buckling him in and kissing him before folding up his wheelchair and placing it in the back.

"You ready to go home baby?" Baekhyun cooed, as he clambered into the driver's side. Chanyeol nodded,  
making Baekhyun chuckle as he put the car in gear and drove off, turning left at the entrance and heading home.

The ride wasn't very long, 20 minutes at the most, but Chanyeol fell asleep, already dreaming by the time they stopped at their first red light.

Baekhyun smiled and gently brushed the long hair out of Chanyeol's innocent face.  
Chanyeol stirred with a small grunt but didn't  
wake, and slept soundly for the rest of the way.

Baekhyun helped Chanyeol into his chair once more, and wheeled him up to the house. The second the door opened the two men were greeted by a very excited Mongryong, who barked and licked Chanyeol's cheek making the boy laugh hysterically only half-heartily pushing the dog away.

"Okay Mongryong," Baekhyun chuckled. "Leave my baby alone," Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who was laughing beautifully, wiping at his slobber covered cheek as Mongryong was happily continuing his actions.

"I would say he missed you a lot Chanyeol, what do you think?" Baekhyun cooed, he was answered by a happy squeal as the corgi began running in excited circles around the wheelchair.

"Okay love, you play with him for a little while, i'm gonna go grab the rest of the things out of the car," Baekhyun explained as he wheeled Chanyeol into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol didn't answer him, Baekhyun only smiled  
and did as promised, returning less than five minutes later.

The corgi had abandoned his game with Chanyeol and was now curled on his bed next to the couch, Chanyeol was looking at the bookshelves, staring at them in what appeared to be awe.

Baekhyun laughed and went over to the bookshelf, picking one of Chanyeol's favorite novels and setting it on the couch. He then went to Chanyeol and lifted him with a grunt before settling him on the couch.

Baekhyun sat next to Chanyeol, book in his hand.

Chanyeol leaned his head on Baekhyun's shoulder almost immediately, Baekhyun kissed the side of his head before opening the book and beginning to read to his baby.

~

Chanyeol was still sleeping soundly when Baekhyun woke up the next morning.

He was lying on his side in a fetal position, arms wrapped protectively around his pillow, and his rosy lips hung open.

Baekhyun chuckled at the sight and kissed the top of his head. Chanyeol made a small noise of protest and buried his face into his pillow.

Baekhyun smiled and rubbed his scalp gently helping him wake up.

"Come on baby, you gotta up and face the day," Chanyeol didn't move, he only grunted and held his pillow tighter.

"Aren't you hungry sweetheart?" Baekhyun cooed leaning down to kiss his fiance on the cheek once more.

The promise of food seemed to rouse Chanyeol and he peeled open his beautiful eyes with an adorable yawn.

"There's my Chanyeol," Baekhyun cooed, smiling lovingly down at his fiance.

Chanyeol struggled to roll over and only pulled himself into a sitting position with Baekhyun's help. He yawned once more, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes while Baekhyun rubbed his back.

"Come on love, let's go into the bathroom and get you cleaned up," Baekhyun said, deciding it would  
just be better to carry Chanyeol too and from the bathroom rather than get him into his wheelchair just  
yet.

He grunted as he lifted his fiance. Chanyeol giggled slightly and buried his face in Baekhyun's  
shoulder smiling down at the excited corgi that accompanied the two boys. Baekhyun gently set Chanyeol on top of the closed toilet and began to carefully remove his pants. Chanyeol whined, the bathroom was cold!

"I know love," Baekhyun cooed as he gently removed Chanyeol's sodden diaper and changed him into a  
new one.

Changing Chanyeol was a little bit of a hassle because of Chanyeol's inability to use his legs but Baekhyun never said nor thought a single negative thought about that fact. He refused to let himself. He loved Chanyeol, and would do absolutely anything for him.

"How are we feeling today hmm?" Baekhyun questioned as he kissed Chanyeol one more before lifting him back into his arms. Chanyeol hummed happily, nuzzling against Baekhyun making the older man smile happily.

The doctor had told Baekhyun that he needed to talk to Chanyeol, it would help him heal and learn so that's exactly what Baekhyun did. He spoke to Chanyeol when they were in the car, when he was changing him or getting him ready for bed, he read to him whenever he could and told him stories of his days training in SM. If Chanyeol enjoyed them he didn't say, but he didn't complain either so Baekhyun took that as a good sign.

When Baekhyun reached the bedroom he gently set Chanyeol down in his wheelchair before grabbing a  
clean shirt out of his dresser.

"Okay baby boy, hands up!" Baekhyun said, mimicking the action to show Chanyeol.

Chanyeol giggled as he did so and his night shirt was pulled over his head. He began to put his arms down but Baekhyun stopped him.

"You got to keep 'em up love. How else will I get your shirt on? Unless you want to sit around all day without a shirt on!" Baekhyun smiled as he blew a raspberry on Chanyeol's stomach making the younger boy shiver with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol half-heartedly pushed his hands away giggling uncontrollably. Eventually the game ended and Baekhyun was able to pull the shirt over Chanyeol's head, kissing him once more for good measure.

"We got to go to the store later today sweetie and I thought you might want some ice cream."  
Baekhyun said, smiling as he wheeled Chanyeol into the kitchen.

Chanyeol craned his head to look up at Baekhyun with his beautiful surprised eyes. Baekhyun laughed.

"Yeah love, that's what I thought,"

"Hmmm, what should we have for breakfast Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked not really expecting an answer and laughed when Chanyeol pointed to the cookie jar.

"Cookies!?" Baekhyun cooed. "We can't have cookies for breakfast love," Chanyeol whined and pouted, giving Baekhyun his best puppy eyes.

Baekhyun laughed. "Okay okay, you know I can't resist that Beautiful face," Baekhyun playfully rolled his eyes.

"If you eat breakfast, you can have a cookie," Chanyeol squealed happily as Baekhyun pulled some  
pancake mix out of the top cupboard.

"What do you think love, should we listen to music?" Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol nodded happily. Baekhyun smiled as he pulled his IPod out of his pocket and put it on shuffle. Going silent as soon as the  
music began, breakfast forgotten.

The gentle piano acoustics floated through the small kitchen as the all familiar music played.

This was his song.

'Beautiful'.

Suddenly he was in their concert stadium, his eyes closed as he was singing with the music, not thinking about the thousands of people watching him, he could hear the beautiful instrumental music, could remember the whole lyrics, could taste the tear as it dripped onto his lips, singing his heart out until the song faded away, opening his eyes to see his Chanyeol watching him from a different view of the stage, clapping and yelling and....... crying...!!!

Baekhyun opened his eyes and saw Chanyeol crying, wiping at his eyes as the song came to an end.

Baekhyun rushed over to him, kneeling in front of his chair and holding his fragile fiance in his strong arms.

"It's okay," Baekhyun said feeling his own tears welling in his eyes.

He held Chanyeol tighter and closed his eyes once more as he felt his fiance grab him too, burying his face in his shoulder as he cried.

"I Sorry," Chanyeol said so quietly that Baekhyun almost didn't hear him.

Those two little words were enough to make the tears in Baekhyun's eyes escape, they rolled down his cheeks and landed on the back of Chanyeol's shirt.

"Chanyeol, look at me," Baekhyun said as he put his hands on his fiance's shoulder.

Chanyeol looked up at him, his beautiful eyes red with tears.

"I love you okay? No matter what. I will always love you. Don't be sorry my beautiful baby, Okay? Never, ever be sorry about this." Baekhyun said, pulling him into another tight hug before Chanyeol could react.

Chanyeol nuzzled against Baekhyun, both boys held in a tight embrace with the one they loved the most.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol didn't like the grocery store.

It was always way too cold for his liking.

he didn't like the looks that people gave him. He didn't understand why they liked to look at him like that and not other people but he knew that he didn't like it.

Baekhyun always took a really long time even if he promised that this time he wouldn't. And so, even with the promise of ice cream, Chanyeol was not a happy camper when Baekhyun told him where they were going and began to help him into the passenger seat of his car.

He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up when Baekhyun asked him what he wanted at the store. Baekhyun only chuckled and kissed the side of Chanyeol's head.

"I know sweetheart, but it's either go to the store for an hour or have no food," Baekhyun explained with a smile.

Chanyeol sighed but lowered his arms.

"I won't take long, I promise," Baekhyun assured him as he climbed into the driver's seat and turned the key.

******

Baekhyun laughed as Chanyeol reached for the box filled with beautifully green watermelons as they passed it.

Baekhyun stopped and allowed Chanyeol to scan the melons for the perfect one. He soon found it and pointed to it happily with a squeal.

Baekhyun smiled as he placed it in the basket which Chanyeol insisted must be set on his legs.

"Is that too heavy baby?" Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol shook his head happily. Baekhyun grinned and began to make his way up and down the isles.

Chanyeol was looking up at his fiance who was standing in front of him perusing the shelf of coffee, the shopping list held tightly in his hand. 

Chanyeol whined and squirmed when he saw a mother with her child enter the isle from the other end.

The girl pointed at Chanyeol and said something to her mother that Chanyeol didn't hear. Chanyeol began to cry, he didn't like it when people pointed at him like that.

The mother walked towards Baekhyun and tapped him on the shoulder, one hand holding tightly to her daughter who was staring at Chanyeol who was covering his face in his hands, the other hand on her hip.

"Excuse me sir, is this your brother?" The woman asked.

Baekhyun shook his head.

"No. This is my fiance," Baekhyun explained kneeling next to Chanyeol's wheelchair and rubbing his back trying to help him calm down.

The woman snorted. "Control your retard. He's scaring my child," The woman said before taking her child's hand and promptly stalking away.

Baekhyun flipped her off and pulled his sobbing fiance into his arms.

"Don't listen to them my love, they're ignorant idiots who don't know what they're saying. You're so  
beautiful and smart and talented and amazing. I love you so much Chanyeol. Nothing is ever going to  
change that. Ever. Okay baby?" Baekhyun said taking Chanyeol's hands and looking him in the eyes.

Chanyeol sniffled and nodded.

"Baekhyunee," Chanyeol said, the word sounded choked as Chanyeol struggled to form the correct sounds.

"Yes baby! I'm right here and I'm never going anywhere, I promise Chanyeol!" Baekhyun said holding Chanyeol tight until he was able to calm down and was ready to continue.

It wasn't until they were almost done with shopping that Chanyeol seemed to put the incident in the back of his mind and seemed to become his own happy self once more.

Baekhyun turned into the freezer isle looking to get Chanyeol some kind of sweet treat.

The poor boy had had a long day so far and it was only the afternoon!

Chanyeol decided on just some strawberry ice cream. His and Baekhyun's favorite.

Baekhyun kissed him as he placed it in the basket and led them toward the check out line.

******

Chanyeol was tired when they got back home. He yawned cutely and cooed softly to himself as he played with Mongryong while Baekhyun put the grocery's away.

"Are you tired baby boy?" Baekhyun asked, ruffling his hair as he passed to grab another bag.

Chanyeol shook his head. He knew that if he told Baekhyun he was tired than he would take a nap with him.

Chanyeol was tired but didn't want to take a nap, so he promptly told Baekhyun no.

Baekhyun chuckled, he knew Chanyeol was lying but said nothing.

"Okay, how about after I get these put away we watch a movie. How does that sound?" Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol nodded trying to muffle another yawn.

Baekhyun smiled to himself as he placed Chanyeol's watermelon on the counter and began to cut it into slices, setting them in a container and setting that in the fridge, but not before setting several in a small bowl for Chanyeol to enjoy while they watched the movie.

Baekhyun grabbed several paper towels just in case - Chanyeol wasn't the neatest eater - and gently lifted Chanyeol out of his chair and brought him into the living room, depositing him on the couch before turning on the television.

Baekhyun set the bowl of watermelon slices on Chanyeol's lap and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around Chanyeol's tiny waist and holding him tightly.

Chanyeol hummed softly to himself while he chewed, ignoring the juice that slipped out of his mouth and slid down his chin. He looked at Baekhyun whose gaze was fixed on the television.

Chanyeol decided that Baekhyun liked watermelon too and offered him one of his slices with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks baby," Baekhyun cooed, kissing Chanyeol's cheek chuckling when he found it to be sticky.

"I love you so much, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said. "More than I can even tell you baby. I just love you so much. And... and it wasn't fair! It's not fair Chanyeol! It should've been me in that car. We were together but you stayed later to practice more. I should have stayed with you. It should have been me, Chanyeol." Baekhyun was crying now, wiping frantically at his eyes.

Chanyeol whined. He didn't know why Baekhyun was crying, he only knew that he didn't like it.

"I just love you so much Yeol. So so much. And it's just not fair," Baekhyun explained sniffling as tears dripped down his face.

Chanyeol placed his bowl of watermelon on the table and pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

Baekhyun chuckled and watery laughed and buried his face in Chanyeol's chest taking a deep breath smelling Chanyeol's blueberry shampoo.

"I'm okay baby," Baekhyun said, lifting his head up to look at Chanyeol's worried face.

"It's okay Chanyeol. Because you're alive. You're alive and you're here in front of me and that's all I could ever hope for," Baekhyun promised kissing Chanyeol once more before focusing again on the movie wiping his eyes one more time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter contains graphic material of vomit!

Chanyeol woke up in the early morning with a stomach ache.

He looked over at Baekhyun who was snoring gently on the opposite side of the bed, his mouth twitching into a slight smile every so often as he dreamed.

Chanyeol lay on his back, unable to roll over he stared up at the ceiling with a small noise of discomfort as his stomach churned. Chanyeol wanted to wake Baekhyun - maybe he could make him feel better - but he felt bad doing so.

Baekhyun rolled over with a small huff, his head landing next to Chanyeol's.

Chanyeol leaned his head against his fiance's and closed his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep.

It was futile. The pain in his stomach only got worse over time.

Chanyeol lifted his hands up to his face and began to cry. His sobs only succeeded in making his stomach ache worse but he found that he couldn't stop. Even though he had tried not to, Chanyeol eventually woke Baekhyun up who jerked himself awake with a start, concern already etched on his face.

"Oh my God, Chanyeol," Baekhyun said, rolling Chanyeol over with a small grunt so he was now on his side and  
facing the older man. The movement made the fluids in Chanyeol's stomach churn and he cried harder at the pain.

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Chanyeol buried his face in Baekhyun's shoulder, his shoulders shaking. Baekhyun rubbed his back slowly, not even wondering what the problem could be, he only knew that Chanyeol needed him.

Suddenly Chanyeol's stomach spasmed and he began to shove Baekhyun away frantically, shaking his head and trying to roll onto his other side. Confused, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol and helped him into a sitting up position. Just as Chanyeol retched and vomited all over himself, the bed, and Baekhyun. Tears streamed down Chanyeol's face as he tried to curl in on himself gagging helplessly. It seemed never ending, Chanyeol's eyes stung, his nose burned when some of the vile liquid tried to escape through there as well.

Eventually though, it came to an end leaving Chanyeol a shaking, scared mess. He reached toward Baekhyun pitifully with a whimper as Baekhyun slid off of the bed to change his shirt.

"I know love, i'm right here," Baekhyun promised as he swiftly changed clothes and went to Chanyeol's side of the bed so he could lift his fiance ignoring the fluid that covered him and the sharp smell it gave off.

Baekhyun set Chanyeol on the closed toilet and began to run the bath water.

Baekhyun started with Chanyeol's shirt, gently removing the soiled piece of clothing and setting it on the floor to wash once he got Chanyeol back to bed.

Chanyeol began to shiver, wrapping his arms around himself. Concerned, Baekhyun placed the back of his hand against Chanyeol's forehead frowning when he found it warmer than normal. He hugged Chanyeol tightly before moving on to his pants.

While Chanyeol was getting sick, his bladder had released one more time than his diaper could handle, causing his legs to be soaked with sweat, vomit, and urine.

Baekhyun slid them off carefully, frowning  
once more when he saw a rash forming on his fiance's legs. Baekhyun began to gently untapped Chanyeol's diaper, grabbing the wipes from the counter as he did so.

"Oh you poor thing," Baekhyun said, frowning with his voice soft. "What did you eat that I didn't?" He asked, more to himself than Chanyeol.

Chanyeol reached toward Baekhyun as he stood with a stretch.

"Okay, come here love," Baekhyun cooed as he lifted Chanyeol and gently placed him in the bath.

Despite the water being nice and hot, Chanyeol shivered violently as Baekhyun began to wash him.

"We might have to make a trip to the doctor this afternoon, beautiful," Baekhyun said as he began to wash Chanyeol's hair.

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was miserable and tried to be as quick as he could and soon Chanyeol was sitting on top of the toilet once more with a towel wrapped over his shoulders.

"I'll be right back Yeol," Baekhyun said before ducking out of the room looking for suitable medicine for his fiance. He returned minutes later with liquid medicine and set it on the counter, squinting at the box as he struggled to read the tiny lettering.

Chanyeol squirmed as his stomach cramped tightly, he whimpered quietly. His legs were cold! Why hadn't Baekhyun put the towel there!? Chanyeol suddenly jumped as he heard more than felt his bowels suddenly release in a rush. He began to cry once more as Baekhyun knelt down next to him.

"Oh my poor baby, this night just keeps getting better and better for you huh?" He was trying to be funny but Chanyeol didn't understand and began to cry harder thinking Baekhyun was making fun of him.

"Good thing I had the toiler seat up huh?" Baekhyun cooed kissing Chanyeol's cheek before going back to the medicine, pouring the correct amount into a small cup and offering it to Chanyeol.

The younger man sobbed and shook his head burying his face in his hands.

"Come on baby, you'll feel so much better," Baekhyun tried to coax him to take the medicine but Chanyeol's mouth remained firmly shut.

Baekhyun set the cup on the counter, hoping maybe Chanyeol would take it later, and began to help his husband get dressed.

"Come on love, lets go back to bed," Baekhyun said lifting up Chanyeol once more and bringing him and the medicine into the bedroom. He set Chanyeol down on the bed in a sitting position, his legs dangling off the edge.

"Okay," Baekhyun said sitting next to him. "We're not going to lay down until you drink this okay?" Baekhyun said, he didn't like talking to his sensitive Chanyeol like that but he knew that he needed to drink it.

Chanyeol huffed but opened his mouth allowing Baekhyun to pour the medicine inside before he could change his mind and close it once more.

"There you go love," Baekhyun cooed rubbing his back as Chanyeol struggled to swallow the nasty tasting liquid.

"You'll feel better in the morning," Baekhyun said helping Chanyeol lie down before curling up behind him, spooning Chanyeol's curled up figure and kissing his back and shoulders gently.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sure the red fern has grown and has completely covered the two little mounds. I know it is still there, hiding its secret beneath those long, red leaves, but it wouldn't be hidden from me for part of my life is buried there, too. Yes, I know it is still there, for in my heart I believe the legend of the sacred red fern." (Rawls, 249)

Baekhyun closed Where The Red Fern Grows.  
"The End," Baekhyun added with a smile.

His smile faded quickly when he looked over and saw Chanyeol sniffling and rubbing at his eyes.

"Oh Yeol," Baekhyun shushed, bringing him into his arms. "It was just a story baby," He promised, kissing the side of Chanyeol's head and rubbing his back. "I know love, the ending was pretty sad but it was just a story," Baekhyun assured him.

Chanyeol nodded slowly, looking away clearly embarrassed. He looked down and reached for Mongryong who was snoring curled up in front of the couch. Chanyeol had a hard time bending down and made a small noise of frustration that Baekhyun found adorable.

Baekhyun stood and knelt beside the snoring corgi before taking him into his arms and setting him on Chanyeol's lap.

Chanyeol squealed happily and began to giggle as Mongryong began attacking him mercilessly with his tongue. Baekhyun didn't hesitate to capture the moment with his phone, smiling uncontrollably the entire time.

******

It was lunch time. Chanyeol was happily making short work of his favorite food. Baekhyun was surrounded by several papers, a pen in one hand with which he tapped the table in exasperation, the other running through his hair with a heavy sigh. He flipped through several in a pile to his left, too many numbers running through his head and making his brain cramp.

"Chanyeol, I need your help," Baekhyun cooed shifting through even more; train tickets, stadium tickets, birth certificates, I.Ds, boarding passes, doctor's notes and much more flashed by as Baekhyun flipped, clearly looking for something.

Chanyeol struggled to make a noise of curiosity through a mouthful of food. Baekhyun only chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Never mind Chanyeol, you don't even know about the trip," Baekhyun said looking up at Chanyeol who had suddenly swallowed and was looking at Baekhyun with massive curious brown eyes.

"Well when you give me that look," Baekhyun rolled his eyes with a smile.

"We're going to Busan!" Baekhyun announced with a smile.

"We need to go see friends, we haven't seen them in a while Yeol. Aaannnd after you went to bed last night babe, I was out here watching TV and there was a whole story about us Chanyeol. There's a bunch of conspiracies thinking we were abducted by aliens," Baekhyun explained making a face as he said the last part making Chanyeol giggle.

"We need to show 'em that we're not on Jupiter," Chanyeol said nothing for a long time making Baekhyun worry that he didn't want to go. Chanyeol suddenly squealed happily clapping his hands.

"Yeeaah!" Baekhyun cheered with another smile. "I thought you'd be happy,"

*******

Chanyeol was curled on the couch, a snoring Mongryong was tucked comfortably under his arm, a blanket pulled snuggly over the both of them, Chanyeol was watching a movie on the television while Baekhyun sat on the other end of the couch, Chanyeol's feet resting on his lap as he flipped a page in his book.

Mongryong twitched in his sleep making Chanyeol giggle, kissing the top of the corgi's head before focusing his eyes on the movie once more.

"After this movie I think it's time to get you ready for bed love," Baekhyun cooed. Chanyeol whined and promptly shook his head. Baekhyun laughed.

"I know baby, but it's late and we don't want you sleeping 'till noon tomorrow. you have a doctor appointment tomorrow, remember?" Baekhyun questioned.

Ever since the accident, the doctors have been keeping a close eye on Chanyeol and the two of them had mandatory visits every other week.

Chanyeol hated them and Baekhyun hated taking him because of it but knew it was for his own good.

Chanyeol whined once more and tried to bury his face in the pillow. "After the appointment you get to go swimming love," Baekhyun said, this made Chanyeol perk up suddenly. Along with the doctor's appointments, once a month Chanyeol had to go to water therapy. The goal was to help him gain movement in his legs. And, although the doctors had told Baekhyun that his spine had been broken badly enough that there was zero chance of that happening, Chanyeol enjoyed the water so much that Baekhyun didn't have the heart to stop.

"Don't worry about it now though love, just watch your movie and then we'll get you ready for bed, okay?" Baekhyun cooed going back to his book as Chanyeol went back to his movie making a small noise of disappointment when he realized it was almost over.

By the time it had finished Chanyeol was half asleep. Baekhyun chuckled as he gently took him into his arms and then into the bedroom.

"I think you can skip brushing your teeth tonight babe, you just look so tired and you have a busy day tomorrow," Baekhyun reasoned. He almost never let Chanyeol skip something like that but he wanted Chanyeol to have a good night sleep tonight because Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol would be dreading the trip to the hospital that would come in the morning.

Chanyeol said nothing, only a small grunt as he let Baekhyun change his clothes.

"After swimming we gotta stop at the airport to book a flight but after that, we can go out for ice cream. How does that sound baby?" Baekhyun questioned rubbing Chanyeol's soft milky stomach before pulling a shirt over his head and helping Chanyeol into a more comfortable position. But Chanyeol didn't answer, he was already snoring, one arm curled protectively underneath his chin. Baekhyun chuckled as he carefully climbed into bed and under the covers.

"I love you Chanyeol," Baekhyun gave him a goodnight kiss before turning the lights off and curling up next to his fiance.


	9. Chapter 9

Chanyeol grew impatient as he waited to depart for Busan. He was excited to leave and enjoyed asking Baekhyun several times during the course of one day how many more were left until they would leave.

Several monthes had passed and March was quickly passing, making it's way into April.

Although several had passed there were still many left to go. Their trip was in July.

Spring was beginning and Winter was leaving, making Chanyeol long to be outside. He wanted to take advantage of the warm weather but feared getting laughed at. He often tried to explain this to Baekhyun but couldn't find the right words and these brief conversations often ended in Chanyeol's frustration.

Baekhyun understood that Chanyeol wanted to be outside but many trips ended in tears as undisciplined children sneered or laughed at Chanyeol. Chanyeol was getting better at talking but could still only form simple sentences, thus making him unable to defend himself against these verbal attacks.

*****

It was late March when Baekhyun decided that he was going to take Chanyeol to the animal park. It was nearby so most likely Chanyeol wouldn't suffer from his reoccurring motion-sickness, (Baekhyun still hadn't quite figured out how to deal with that on their trip to Busan) and, it being outside, would cure Chanyeol's slight case of cabin fever. (Plus they had a petting zoo, and come on, who wouldn't want to go to a petting zoo!?) Baekhyun decided that it would be a surprise, and so, when he woke Chanyeol he treated it just as he would any other day.

Chanyeol roused with a groan, rubbing his eyes as Baekhyun helped him into a sitting position. Just as he did every day, Baekhyun lifted Chanyeol into his arms and brought him into the bathroom to help him into the shower and get dressed.

"Oh my goodness Yeol!" Baekhyun exclaimed happily. "You made it through the night!" Baekhyun explained beaming, Chanyeol was clearly healing and that was the greatest thing that could ever happen to Baekhyun.

"D-dry?" Chanyeol questioned looking at the diaper that Baekhyun hadn't bothered to remove.

"Yeah baby! You're getting better Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cried throwing his arms around Chanyeol causing the younger man to release a small squeak of surprise. Baekhyun eventually had to release his fiance but was still smiling uncontrollably as he turned on the water to the bathtub, taking his phone out of his pocket as he waited for it to fill. He chuckled to himself as he liked a selfie that Sehun had posted on Instagram. Baekhyun held it up to Chanyeol who smiled, giggling happily as Baekhyun helped him remove the rest of his clothes and get into the bathtub.

Baekhyun was in a hurry to leave - he didn't want to get there to late and have to wait in a long line to get tickets - and he washed Chanyeol quickly before lifting him out once more and setting him on the toilet to help him get dressed. Baekhyun was about to carry him into their bedroom once more to grab his wheelchair when Chanyeol began to cry.

"Oh my God, Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun cried as Chanyeol sobbed and swung his head from side to side in Baekhyun's arms, clearly looking for something.

"What's wrong baby?" Baekhyun asked unable to comfort him as he was using both of his hands to carry his fiance. Baekhyun rushed into the bedroom and set Chanyeol down on the bed.

The younger man was still sobbing, staring at his own hands.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sat down next to him on the mattress, rubbing his back.

"Use your words baby. Please, you're making me worried! What's the matter? Does something hurt?" Baekhyun questioned once more, allowing Chanyeol to calm slightly before he croaked out the words.

Chanyeol showed his hand to Baekhyun.

"Ring!" Chanyeol cried. "R-ring Gone!" He said before bursting into another bout of sobbing.

Finally Baekhyun understood.

The night before Chanyeol had taken his engagement ring off in fear of losing it as he slept. It was sitting on the table next to the bed but Chanyeol must have forgotten it was there.

Baekhyun stood and grabbed it before slowly sliding it onto Chanyeol's finger.

"There you go baby," Baekhyun said kissing Chanyeol's hand, kneeling in front of him and wiping a stray tear from his eye. Chanyeol reached for him sniffling as he did so. Baekhyun pulled him into a tight hug.

"l-love you, B-Baekhyunee.." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun smiled.

"I know Chanyeol. I love you too, so much," Baekhyun promised.

******

It was a few minutes after 9:00 before Baekhyun was able to get Chanyeol into the car and the car onto the road. Chanyeol, convinced they were going to the grocery store despite Baekhyun's promises that they weren't, was pouting in the passenger seat, his arms crossed over his chest adorably and his bottom lip sticking out.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun said unable to muffle a slight chuckle at his fiance's cuteness. "I promise you that you're going to love where we're going, and it's not the grocery store," Baekhyun said reached over and ruffled Chanyeol's soft hair as they stopped at a red light.

******

It wasn't until they were waiting in line for tickets that Chanyeol realized where they were and grew very excited.

"Aminals!" Chanyeol cried out a broken version of the word making Baekhyun coo.

"Yesss baby! You ready to see some animals?" Baekhyun questioned, double and triple checking his backpack to make sure they had everything. Everything including: sunscreen, umbrella, extra diapers just in case, his wallet, a change of clothes for just in case, a snack, a water bottle, a baseball hat for Chanyeol if the sun got too bright, a map he had printed off of the website, a camera, his cell-phone, and much more.

Basically, Baekhyun was an over-protective husband preparing for the worst. He smiled to the woman as he paid for the tickets rubbing Chanyeol's shoulder as the younger boy babbled and pointed to everything he could see.

"Well hello there," The woman said, addressing Chanyeol who was beaming up at her, clearly a little bit more than excited. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing!" She cooed making Baekhyun smile.

"Here to see aminals!" Chanyeol exclaimed happily, making the woman smile.

"Well you're in luck mister, cause we have plenty of those!" She said waving to Chanyeol who was  
going the same to her.

Baekhyun smiled at her before wheeling Chanyeol away and toward the park entrance.

"Have fun you two!" The woman called. Baekhyun waved a thank you to her before wheeling Chanyeol into the park. He pulled Chanyeol to the side so they stood next to the gift shop that stood near the  
entrance and held the map open so Chanyeol could see.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay baby. You're in charge," Baekhyun promised, handing the piece of paper to Chanyeol who looked at it in what appeared to be awe.

He pointed to the aquarium section, and, more specifically, the seals.

"Good choice baby," Baekhyun assured him.

"You ready for an adventure?!" Baekhyun exclaimed happily. Chanyeol squealed happily as Baekhyun began to push him down the path.

Chanyeol pointed to every animal they passed on the way to the "Seal Sanctuary" and Baekhyun was more than happy that Chanyeol was enjoying himself so much. Part of him had been worried that a similar thing would happen here to what happened at the grocery store a while back, but that didn't seem to be the case. Several children stared longer than they should have but Chanyeol seemed to be too caught up in the beautiful animals to notice which made Baekhyun breathe a sigh of relief.

His camera was out the entire time snapping pictures left and right of Chanyeol's beautiful smile as he watched monkeys swing from trees and tigers doze in the sun.

"Hey Chanyeol," Baekhyun asked bringing Chanyeol's chair to a stop in front of the wolf enclosure. "What's in here?" Baekhyun asked, kneeling down next to Chanyeol, waiting to see his fiance's reaction to the predators.

"Woofs!" Chanyeol squealed happily as the animals padded into view. One of them came right up to the glass, pushing his nose against it causing Chanyeol to giggle and squirm in excitement. Baekhyun kissed the side of Chanyeol's head but the younger man was too caught up in the animal in front of him to notice.

Chanyeol had discovered that the wolf's eyes followed his hand movements. He was giggling as he waved his hand through the air watching at the wolf's head move from side to side as it followed Chanyeol's movements.

Baekhyun pulled out his phone and took a video of it to save for later. Eventually the wolf got tired of the game and Chanyeol allowed Baekhyun to head to a different enclosure.

This one being the first in the aquarium part of the park, the seals.

"They're so graceful huh, Yeol??" Baekhyun cooed, sitting down on the bench that had been placed in front of the glass and watching the animals zip back and forth through the water with hardly a splash.

Chanyeol nodded reaching toward them. "Don't touch the glass baby, we look but don't touch," Baekhyun gently reminded him and Chanyeol slowly lowered his hand, he seemed in a trance by the creatures' movements.

"I say that after this we eat lunch, and then we go see the goats. How's that sound, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun questioned noting that the goats were only a few minutes away from the closest snack bar which was only a few minutes from the aquarium.

Chanyeol nodded, his eyes never leaving the water in front of him.

******

After an unhealthy yet delicious lunch of burgers and hot dogs Baekhyun began wheeling Chanyeol toward the goats hoping that his fiance would enjoy feeding the furry animals.

He was right. Chanyeol was a little hesitant at first about allowing the first goat to lick the food out of his hand but he was soon squealing with delight as the goats surrounded him and his handful of food.

Chanyeol held his hand down, palm open and giggled happily as a goat stole it from his hand with a few quick licks.

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun for more and squealed once more when he was provided more animal feed from the bag that Baekhyun had purchased.

Chanyeol loved feeding the goats and probably would have been happy to do so all day but even animals get full. At the beginning Chanyeol was sitting surrounded by what must have been at least 2 dozen goats but many by now had wandered off to doze in the sun leaving Chanyeol surrounded by no more than half a dozen.

That was when Baekhyun approached and began to push Chanyeol toward the exit making the younger boy whine.

"I know you like the goats baby, but if they're all full then no one else can feed them," Baekhyun explained.

Chanyeol said nothing. He didn't understand, why couldn't other people feed the goats? They digested the food that he gave them didn't they? Chanyeol whined once more, hoping the noise would change Baekhyun's mind.

It didn't.

"I know, my love," Baekhyun cooed, brushing a stay piece of hair out of Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol yawned cutely, leaning his head back against the back of his wheelchair.

"Are you tired already baby?" Baekhyun asked, before looking at his watch and realizing that it was almost 3:30.

Chanyeol nodded with a small cute noise that sounded more like a little puppy whine. Baekhyun chuckled as he kissed the top of his head, smelling Chanyeol's own calming scent and the blueberry shampoo.

"You want to see more animals, or are you ready to head home?" Baekhyun questioned, leaning his head down so Chanyeol could see him.

"Home," Chanyeol said quietly with another yawn.

"Okay baby boy, lets go," Baekhyun said rubbing Chanyeol's shoulders.

*******

Chanyeol was half asleep in the car ride on the way home, and they were almost there when he awakened with a familiar feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. He looked over at Baekhyun who was humming along to his own song and his eyes focused on the road.

"Pee!" Chanyeol announced, his bladder tightening.

"Oh my goodness! You can feel it Chanyeol!?" Baekhyun questioned.

Chanyeol nodded with a whine.

Yep, he could definitely feel it. And it wasn't the greatest feeling in the world.

"Okay okay, I'll drive as fast as I can baby. Do you think you can wait till we get home?" Baekhyun questioned, driving with the fastest speed ever. Thanks to God Baekhyun had the best driving skills.

Chanyeol shook his head with a whine as he felt his bladder release. He began to cry, frantically wiping at his eyes. Baekhyun slowed the car to a stop at a red light and took his hand.

"Chanyeol, look at me," Baekhyun said, his voice gentle. Chanyeol, thinking he was going to get yelled at, began to cry harder.

"I sorry! I s-sorry! I sorry!" Chanyeol sobbed.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun repeated, this time, Chanyeol looked at him, his fiance blurry though his tears.

"It's okay baby! Really I'm telling you! I'm not mad okay? Why would I be mad Yeol? You did amazing! You did so good! I'm so proud of you baby!" Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol nodded sniffling as Baekhyun turned his head as the car began to move again.

"I would never ever be mad at you for that, okay Chanyeol? You did so good baby," Baekhyun promised.

Chanyeol nodded once more, wiping at his eyes with his arm.

"I think that when we get home, I know someone who could use a nice long nap," Baekhyun cooed as he pulled into their driveway.

Chanyeol chuckled slightly as he nodded with a smile.

Today had been a lot of fun.


	11. Chapter 11

To say that Chanyeol was having a bad day today would really be an understatement.

He had practically woken up with tears in his eyes. He began to cry in the bathroom because he was too tired and the house was too cold, then it was because he didn't want to wear the shirt that Baekhyun had grabbed from the dresser, than he was crying because the show he wanted to watch wasn't playing on the television, after that it was because Mongryong didn't want to curl up next to him on the couch, then he was crying because Baekhyun wasn't able to cook his breakfast as fast as he wanted it.

Baekhyun was trying his hardest to be patient, he wasn't exactly sure why Chanyeol was upset, only knew that in order for him to be this fussy he had to have felt awful.

It was only 10:30 in the morning yet Baekhyun had a splitting headache. Chanyeol had calmed for the time being but he had no idea how long this silence would last.

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol couldn't help his behavior any more, not really, and it was because of this that Baekhyun refused to get frustrated. However, try as he might, he couldn't suppress a groan when he heard Chanyeol's crying start back up again from the other room.

Baekhyun stood up with a sigh before heading out to see what the problem was.

The cable had gone out.

"God Chanyeol!" Baekhyun snapped.

"Everything is about you isn't it!? You ever think that maybe this isn't the end of the world!? That maybe there are more important things for me to worry about than whether or not you can watch your damn movies!? I have a headache Chanyeol! An awful headache because you won't fucking shut up!" Baekhyun stomped out ignoring the sound of Chanyeol's sobbing as he slammed the door to their bedroom.

Baekhyun had known the second the words had left his mouth that they were beyond wrong and inappropriate. He didn't really think those things at all, he had just gotten mad. He slid down to the floor with his back against the door trying to block out the sound of Chanyeol's crying.

'I made him do that' Baekhyun thought to himself.

'He's in there sobbing because of me' Baekhyun's eyes began to water at the thought of what he just said to the love of his life.

Practically crying now, he wrestled his phone out of his pocket and began to dial with shaking fingers.

Sehun picked up on the third ring.

"Hyung?" He sounded groggy, as if he had just woken up.

Baekhyun didn't say anything at first, only sniffled a little bit.

"Baekhyun hyung!?" Sehun asked again, concern evident in his voice this time.

"It's Chanyeol, Sehun. I yelled at him and I didn't mean to, and I said something awful, and now he's crying, and I don't know what to say, and he'll be mad at me, and I feel horrible, and what if he never forgives me, what if he always thinks I think that way of him?!" Baekhyun spoke a mile a minute.

"Hyung, hey hey, listen to me," Sehun tried to calm his hyung down. "Everything will work out fine, Okay Chanyeol hyung will understand. Just go tell him that you were sorry and hug him or something," Sehun chuckled slightly, stopping as soon as he realized that Baekhyun wasn't joining him.

"Seriously hyung, I don't know what happened but I know it'll be fine. You two just work like that. All couples fight hyung,"

"I Know! And couples break up because of fights!" Baekhyun howled.

"If Chanyeol is mad at me and doesn't forgive me, he still has to stay with me because he needs someone to take care of him! What if he doesn't want to live with me anymore!? I can't let go of him! But I'll have to and it'll be awful! And he'll hate me! I don't want that to happen! I Don't!"

"Hyung! breath. Deep breaths. Chanyeol hyung won't want to leave you, he loves you so much. Seriously. Just go talk to him and tell him that you didn't mean it,"

"Okay," Baekhyun took a deep breath trying to slow his nerves.

"Okay. Thank you Sehunnie," Baekhyun said.

"You're welcome hyung," Sehun hung up with a click.

Baekhyun stood up on shaky knees and slowly opened the door.

Chanyeol had stopped crying.

Baekhyun took slow careful steps into the living room.

Chanyeol was seated on the couch, staring at the static filled television, his arms were cutely crossed tightly over his chest, pouting adorably as tears were falling silently down his cheeks, with Mongryong on his lap licking his tears away.

"Oh Yeol," Baekhyun breathed, rushing over to his fiance's side and pulling him into his arms.

"Chanyeol, i'm so so so sorry, okay?" Baekhyun said, tensing when Chanyeol said nothing.

"I don't know what came over me baby. I didn't mean a single thing that I said. I am so so sorry," Baekhyun said, holding Chanyeol tightly.

Several suspenseful minutes passed as Baekhyun awaited his fiance's response.

"I s-sorry too," Chanyeol said quietly.

"Oh, my sweet soft-hearted Chanyeol!" Baekhyun hugged him tightly peppering him with kisses until the younger boy began to giggle and squirm within the older's arms.

"How about I can see what I can do about this TV?" Baekhyun asked with a tear-filled smile.


	12. Not an update / Thank you and goodbye!

Hello ~

Uhmm... well... It's not an update...  
I just needed to talk about something with you...

I think I won't be writing anymore... or at least for a long time...?

We all know that the kind of fictions I've published till now have been somehow... weird?! I don't know really... it's just that I've always wanted to read things like this, so I decided to publish them myself... because I thought maybe there are people all around the world that may be like me! But there's not much of these kind of things for them to read...

But people hate my writings!

First because I'm a BaekYeolist, I'm a top Baekhyun & bottom Chanyeol enthusiast, then because I write things like... I don't know... very sad things?! Sickfics? Or things that include soft, miserable, poor characters?

And till right now, the only thing that I've received as feedback (apart from a few precious comments and kudos ❤) has been complaints and hate...!

And it's a little... disappointing?! And I have to confess that I'm totally discouraged!

I was writing for my own heart and for those who like this kind of fiction and I didn't expect people to love them, but I didn't expect to receive complaints and bad words neither...!

And I wanna be honest : It literally broke my heart...

And well... I think I have to accept that my thoughts and my feelings are not suitable for this world....

Ah... I'm sorry for talking too much 😅

I just needed to talk about it...

By the way...

I wanted to say thank you to all of you my dear dear readers! Those who commented lovely words for me that encouraged me to write more, those who left kudos and even those who just read my stories! These all meant a lottttttt to me! I will never forget this precious experience here...

Please stay safe and happy,

With so much love, 

Nia.


End file.
